sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny's Beginning
Destiny's Beginning is a Yu-Gi-Oh GX story by Mina A. that will soon air on FanFiction. Story Summary Kaya Moto wants to be known for something other than her last name, Koryn Kaiba wishes to walk her own path, Selena Wheeler is getting out from under her overprotective mother, and the Taylor twins; Halle and Crystal, are looking to get away from their abusive father. The five friends enroll in Duel Academy, where they will soon discover Destiny's path for them. Synopsis Kaya Moto is the younger sister of the renowned King of Games, Yugi Moto. Her love of Duel Monsters propels her to join Duel Academy where she wants to make a name for herself as more than just Yugi's baby sister. Kaya's heard of her brother's many brushes with destiny and she herself could have never predicted what Destiny had planned for her. Landing in the highest dorm, Obelisk Blue, Kaya deals with everyday schoolwork, but she eventually befriends Jaden Yuki, whom she believes could become the next King of Games. Koryn Kaiba is the baby of the Kaiba family and was sheltered for most of her life while her brothers and sister were with Yugi and the others. She enrolls in Duel Academy to begin making her own way, not caring what people thought about her. She lands in Obelisk Blue, along with her old Duel Prep-School friend, Kaya Moto. Koryn becomes friends with Syrus Truesdale and tries to encourage him to be more confident in himself. The two hang out often, despite being in opposite dorms. Selena Wheeler is the youngest sister of Serenity and Joey, and desperately wants to get away from her overprotective mother, who still sees her as a helpless child. After reuniting with her brother, Joey gets Selena into the game of Duel Monsters, having bought her the card that she used to build her deck around. Selena enters Duel Academy and is sorted into Ra Yellow, befriending the Taylor twins who're also in the same dorm. From her few visits with Joey, Selena knows Kaya and Koryn, and the five soon become a group all their own.That group only grows when they befriend Jaden Yuki and his two roommates.Selena's closest male friend is Bastion Misawa, who's also in Ra Yellow. Halle and Crystal Taylor have led rough lives, with their father having turned abusive after the death of their mother. The only stablity in their lives is their older brother Tristan, who suggested they go to Duel Academy in order to escape their dad. Agreeing instantly, the sisters enroll and are placed in Ra Yellow, with a room right across the hall from Selena Wheeler, whom they quickly befriend, along with Koryn Kaiba and Kaya Moto later on. The girls also find themselves among Jaden Yuki's group of friends, which spans all three dorms. Halle also forms a friendship with Third-Year Obelisk, Zane Truesdale, whose deck mirrors her own. This friendship soon turns into something more. Cast * Lacy Chabert as Kaya Moto * Kristen Bell as Koryn Kaiba * Mandy Moore as Selena Wheeler * Naomi Scott as Halle Taylor * Lucy Hale as Crystal Taylor * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Demetria "Demi" Rhodes * Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki * Wayne Grayson as Syrus Truesdale * Priscilla Everett as Alexis Rhodes * Marc Thompson as Chazz Princeton * Eric Stuart as Bastion Misawa * Scottie Ray as Zane Truesdale * Ted Lewis as Chumley Huffington * Sean Schemmel as Dr. Vellian Crowler * David Wills as Chancellor Sheppard Episodes Trivia * This story is a sequel to the running NeoDestiny series which takes place ten years prior to this series. NeoDestiny is still in-progress and characters from that story will be mentioned and/or later seen in future installments of GX: A New Destiny. Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFiction